


《霍格沃茨一段往事》第二十八章 德鲁伊的覆灭

by KK0227



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KK0227/pseuds/KK0227





	《霍格沃茨一段往事》第二十八章 德鲁伊的覆灭

时间似乎停止了，在克里奥娜爆炸的一瞬间，周围的一切都陷入了寂静。

一秒，克里奥娜缓缓倒下。

两秒，奇怪，刚才发生了什么？这到底是怎么回事？

三秒，克里奥娜死了，不，不可能的。这是不可能的！

她怎么可能死呢？我，我怎么会眼睁睁的看着她死！啊！我真的，我真的太没用了！

你放心，我不会让你白白死去的，我发誓，一定要他们血债血偿！

霎时间，狂风乱舞，树木被连根拔起，天空发生异变，整个森林都在颤抖。

“族长，大祭司她。” 德鲁伊的一名部下说。“我明白，小奥娜用了祭祀魔法，她牺牲了她自己。” 族长沉默了一会儿，良久，说：“ 你去交所有人集合，教会的人应该还在不远，我们仍需要战斗。” 

“明白，族长。” 

待部下退下后，族长流下了眼泪。

小奥娜，你真是个傻孩子啊！

与此同时，在森林的外围，数千名教会的士兵在外把守。刚才，它们本来已经攻进森林里了。在这个德鲁伊魔力最稀少的夜晚，这本是它们最好的机会。可谁知，刚才那一声巨响把他们的阵型完全打乱了。有不少士兵因为冲击波的缘故直接死亡，更有甚者，把这看作是魔鬼降临的征兆。教会的军心一下子乱了。他们觉得，再打下去最大的可能便是同归于尽，这不是上帝想看到的结局。

“安静！” 随着主教的令人安心充满力量的声音。教会众人才慢慢缓过神来。

“上帝教导我们是为了什么？难道是在此刻退缩在恶魔的手下吗？” 主教说。人群慢慢安静了下来，但是还是不敢上前一步。

“我们恶魔斗争了这么久，难道等的不就是这一天吗？我们身为上帝的子民，怎能为这种事轻易击倒。它们已经无路可退！胜利终属于上帝！” 红衣主教的声音开始变得疯狂。 

“胜利终属于上帝！终属于上帝！” 忠诚教会的士兵们慢慢有了勇气，有几个人甚至跃跃欲试想向前进。

啪，啪，啪。突然，拍手声从它们身后传来。“真不愧是”上帝“的子民，可真有勇气呢？” 一个女声传来，慢慢的解下了斗篷。女声的主人有一张极为美丽动人的脸，但是是人都知道她的美丽充满了危险。她就像那诱人的毒苹果，人人皆知不可吃，但是仍然忍不住动心。

长长的黑发打着卷披到了肩，眼睛是绿色的，不，那不是普通的绿，一举一动如凝视猎物的蛇一般，至于嘴唇，更是诱人的红。有些年轻修士看到了忍不住低下了头，但是反而引得女人的注意。

“玛格利塔.冈特，你为何会出现在这里？” 大主教问。“你这女巫！该不会是阻挠我们的吧！” 旁边的一位修士说。

“我怎么敢阻挠亲爱的上帝呢？我可是帮了你们不少忙呢？别忘了，这地址都是我们查到的，如果不是我们的话你们估计也不能来到这。我只是提醒一下，别忘前去。” 玛格利塔.冈特说。但是已经晚了一步，一位小修士上前了几步，瞬间被弹飞了回来，不仅如此，小修士的身上都收到了严重的烧伤。只能痛苦的呻吟着。

“Opps, 别忘了我提醒你们，这是德鲁伊它们最强的防御魔法，如果它们遇到危险，它们就会用这个魔法，特别这里是它们生命力量的源泉，即便他们的魔法已经削弱了，它们仍然很强。特别在他们大祭司用了祭祀魔法牺牲了自己后，这个魔法是没有人能突破的。” 

“那怎么办？你也是巫师，应该有什么突破的方法吧。” 大主教问。

“我，我可没那么强的能力。不过我知道，有一位能帮你们突破这个魔法。” 玛格利塔.冈特说

“那个人是谁？快点让我们见见他！上帝知道一定会报答他的” 旁边一个小修士说。

“这个嘛，你一会儿一定会看见他的。至于上帝会不会报答他，呵，我到不这么觉得。” 玛格利塔.冈特说。

“你说的那位该不会是…” 随着大主教的沉思。森林内部开始哀嚎！不错，那就是生命的哀鸣，森林里的动物瞬间被消灭殆尽。天空黑了下来，乌云密布，大地开始裂变。

无数的德鲁伊族人在哀鸣，绝望的说道：“萨拉查！停下来！” 

停下来，我为什么要停？我为什么啊！啊啊！可笑，太可笑了。我费劲心思保护这一切，却连奥娜都保护不了。

我想抓住生命，生命在我手里化为尘土。“萨拉查，别这样！啊！” 树木化为诡异的藤蔓，将可怜的德鲁伊族人缠死。

我到底为了什么啊！我费尽心机想保护这一切，我发过誓！我一定要赢！我不会输！谁也不能阻止我！不管是麻瓜和他们可悲的教会，还是所谓的纯血主义！还是那该死的命运！没有人！没有任何事能阻止我！

“萨拉..查！” 不知道抱了奥娜的尸体走了多久，老族长突然倒在萨拉查的面前，他已经被毒蛇咬中，倒地不起了。

“族长，族长。” 萨拉查看到眼前这一切，遍地族人的尸体，以及满地狼藉的家园都提醒他做了什么。“对..对不起，我错了，我不该这样的，我帮你解毒。” 说着，就拿出魔杖，被老族长拦了下来：“萨拉查，这不是你的错，德鲁伊气数已尽，我们....我们已经到了时间了。相比死在那些麻瓜手里，我更愿意死在你手里，只是可怜了小奥娜，我原本...原本想让她跟你远走高飞的。” 老族长气若游丝的说。

“走吧，萨拉查，走的越远越好。你属于广袤的天地，你一定做出...做出一番了不起的事业..咳咳咳..只是如果可能的话，我希望你的戾气不要这么重，生活不是赌局只有输赢，有很多，有很多..美好的东西。呼，萨拉查，我的时间到了，在最后的时候，能给我一个好梦吗？” 老族长说完，抬头看天，萨拉查哭着，把手放在了老族长的头上。

老族长慢慢闭上了眼睛，露出了安详的笑容。

萨拉查也再也控制不住情绪，又哭又笑，对天空说：“这就是你想看到的吗？这就是你想得到的吗？不！我永远不会屈服！你不会赢的！你永远也不会赢的！”


End file.
